More Than This
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: "Baekkie, aku mencintaimu."/"C-Channie–"/"Tahukah kau bagaimana terlukanya Park Chanyeol saat melihat Byun Baekhyun, lelaki yang begitu ia cintai terlihat begitu nyaman dan bahagia saat tubuh rampingnya didekap dengan begitu posesif oleh Kris Wu?"/ ChanBaek! Republish. RnR please...


Title: More Than This.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: ChanBaek.

Length: Oneshoot

Rating: T.

Genre: Songfict, Romance and Yaoi of course.

Disc: ChanBaek are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

A/N: A-yo, waddup guys! Ketemu lagi sama Aul, author yang paling ngawur... :P wkwkwk  
kali ini aul bawain sebuah oneshot yang aul buat berdasarkan sebuah lagu milik One Direction yang berjudul sama, yaitu More Than This. Jadi, aul saranin aja buat membaca ff ini sambil mendengarkan lagu itu juga. BIAR GREGET! #plaak  
oh ya, lagi dan lagi... Ini ff remake dari ff aul yg juga berjudul sama, namun dengan pairing asli OnKey. ^^d

.

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ne... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**There's a BL inside!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
.**

**.**

**.**

++_More Than This_++

**_Jangan katakan Cinta,_**

**_Jangan buatku merasakan ketidak pastian._**

**_Jangan janjikan Cinta,_**

**_Cukup buktikan saja padaku._**

++_More Than This_++

.

.

.

Lelaki itu hanya mampu terpaku ditempatnya berdiri saat ini. Menatap sepasang lelaki lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan sebuah pandangan yang tak mampu untuk sekedar diartikan dengan kata-kata. Dapat ia rasakan kini tubuh tegapnya sedikit bergetar saat merasakan sebuah luapan emosi yang mulai menjalar perlahan-lahan. Sedikit meringis kecil saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah remasan samar yang cukup kuat tepat di bagian dada kirinya, di ulu hatinya. Entahlah, begitu menyakitkan rasanya jika kita melihat seseorang yang begitu kita cintai kini justru terlihat tersenyum bahagia didalam rengkuhan hangat seorang lelaki lain.

.

.

.

**_I'm broken, do you hear me?_**

**_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_**

**_I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,_**

**_That your heart will just turn around,_**

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah, ia mencoba untuk kembali menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang terasa memburu. Ingin rasanya ia kembali membuka langkah tegapnya dan menghampiri sepasang lelaki lain yang telah sukses meremukkan hatinya yang tulus dan lembut. Namun ia mengurungkan niat tersebut dengan tetap berdiri di posisinya saat ini, dan menatap setiap pergerakan mereka yang seolah tak menyadari kehadirannya. Dan sedetik setelahnya, seuntai kekehan ringan berkumandang lirih melalui bibir tebalnya saat ia melupakan satu kebodohannya. Ia memang mencintai lelaki itu, namun ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia tak pernah mampu untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya dihadapan lelaki tersebut dan mengungkapkan betapa ia mencintainya, mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun. Figure seorang lelaki berparas jelita yang telah berhasil menjerat hatinya yang dingin dan memasungnya kedalam penjara cinta yang entah mengapa, kini terasa begitu menyesakkan.

.

.

.

**_And as I walk up to your door,_**

**_My head turns to face the floor,_**

**_'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say..._**

.

.

.

Sejenak, ia merasa begitu enggan untuk beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini dan lebih memilih untuk tetap memandangi keindahan abadi yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Baekhyun. Namun di sisi lain, dapat ia rasakan bahwa kini isi hatinya kembali memberontak dan memaksa sepasang tungkai jenjangnya untuk segera melangkah sejauh-jauhnya. Menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan menatap nanar pada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah muda yang telah ia persiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari untuk ia berikan pada Baekhyun, tepat di hari ini. Menghela sejenak nafasnya yang terasa menyesakkan, sebelum kemudian kembali mengayunkan tungkai jenjangnya dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Berharap bahwa rasa sakit dan kecewa yang ia rasakan kali ini akan segera terhapus seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

**_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_**

**_It just won't feel right,_**

**_'Cause I can love you more than this,_**

**_When he lays you down,_**

**_I might just die inside,_**

**_It just don't feel right,_**

**_'Cause I can love you more than this,_**

**_Can love you more than this ..._**

_._

_._

_._

++_More Than This_++

.

.

.

Malam semakin menjelang. Hembusan angin di akhir musim dingin kembali berderik lirih dan menggelitik tubuh siapapun yang kini menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap melawan kungkungan hawa dingin yang begitu membelenggu. Begitupun halnya dengan Chanyeol, figure seorang lelaki dewasa berparas tampan yang mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap terduduk diatas hamparan rumput hijau dan menatap langit. Menatap jajaran rasi bintang yang berkelip indah, tak ubahnya dengan menatap seorang lelaki berparas cantik yang telah menempati sebuah ruang kosong didalam hatinya yang dingin. Betapa bodohnya ia yang baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun dan bintang, memiliki banyak persamaan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Mereka begitu indah. Mereka begitu cantik. Mereka begitu mempesona di tengah pekatnya langit malam. Dan mereka begitu sulit untuk dapat terjangkau dengan tangan kosong.

.

.

.

**_If I'm louder, would you see me?_**

**_Would you lay down_**

**_In my arms and rescue me?_**

**_'Cause we are the same._**

**_You save me,_**

**_When you leave it's gone again,_**

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol telah mengarungi lautan waktu dengan terus bersamanya. Ya, mereka telah lama bersahabat semenjak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di bangku Junior High School. Dan sejak saat itulah Chanyeol merasakan sebuah getaran asmara untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dimana ada seorang Park Chanyeol, maka disanalah kau akan menemukan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang selalu berdiri dengan anggun tepat disamping tubuh tegapnya. Namun, masa-masa indah itu seakan telah sirna seiring dengan munculnya seorang lelaki lain diantara mereka. Seorang lelaki lain yang begitu pandai untuk dapat menarik atensi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang begitu Chanyeol cintai sepanjang hidupnya.

Kris Wu, figure seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan garis rahangnya yang begitu tegas dan penuh wibawa. Seorang lelaki pemilik tubuh tinggi sekaligus atletis yang begitu mengagumkan. Cih, apa hebatnya? Chanyeol juga memiliki wajah yang tak kalah tampan dengan Kris. Ia juga memiliki tubuh yang tak kalah tinggi dengan yang begitu Kris bangga-banggakan. Ah, dan jangan pernah lupakan otak jenius Chanyeol yang kini telah mengantarnya menjadi seorang astrolog muda. Namun itu semua seolah tak memiliki arti apa-apa lagi untuk dapat sekedar kembali menarik atensi Baekhyun.

Ia kini terlihat begitu nyaman saat ia berkeluh kesah bersama Kris. Ia terlihat begitu berbinar-binar saat menatap kumpulan otot-otot terlatih milik Kris yang menggumpal sempurna. Dan ia terlihat begitu damai saat berada dalam dekapan hangat yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh tegap Kris. Bukan lagi melalui dirinya, melalui seorang Park Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu mengenal Baekhyun.

Sempat terlintas dibenak Chanyeol untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang Kris. Melatih kembali otot-otot kaku miliknya hingga dapat menggumpal atletis, dan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang begitu ia impikan sejak kecil untuk dapat terus menemani Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**_And then I see you on the street,_**

**_In his arms, I get weak,_**

**_My body fails, I'm on my knees,_**

**_Prayin'..._**

_._

_._

_._

Namun, kembali ia menepis pemikiran bodoh tersebut. Karena bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tetaplah seorang Chanyeol. Tak akan pernah ia mampu menjadi Kris, ataupun Kris menjadi Chanyeol. Hhh, entahlah. Rasa sesak dan kesal kembali menyeruak di otak kecilnya jika ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu dimana Kris merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan begitu posesif. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan berdoa. Berdoa kepada sang Tuhan untuk dapat membantunya menghapus rasa cintanya untuk Baekhyun, jika memang bukanlah dirinya yang Tuhan tunjuk untuk dapat mendampinginya.

"Channie..."

Samar-samar, dapat ia rasakan sebuah sapaan lembut yang begitu familiar untuknya. Namun meski begitu, ia begitu enggan untuk sekedar membuka kembali kedua matanya dan kemudian membalas sapaan tersebut. Tidak, ia tak akan mampu untuk melakukan dua hal sederhana tersebut. Karena ia takut. Ia takut jika nantinya sebuah suara yang ia artikan sebagai sebuah salam perjumpaan, justru berbalik menjadi sebuah salam perpisahan yang begitu ia hindari selama ini. Tidak, ia tak akan pernah mampu untuk berpisah dengan figure pemilik suara tersebut.

"Channie... Mengapa kau diam saja?" lagi, suara lembut tersebut kembali berdendang lirih saat terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit memaksakan dirinya, Chanyeol pun kembali membuka kedua mata indahnya dan mengarahkannya untuk kembali menatap pahatan indah milik Tuhan yang kini telah terduduk tepat disampingnya. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk sekedar tersenyum lembut.

"Hai, Baekkie. Lama tak berjumpa lagi denganmu."

Mencoba untuk tetap bersikap normal seperti biasa meski dalam hati bergemuruh dahsyat. Dan Baekhyun, membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Channie, akhirnya kau pulang. Mengapa kau tak mengabariku jika kau kembali ke Korea?"

Tersenyum lembut dan mencoba merapatkan posisi duduknya pada tubuh ramping Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak sempat meneleponmu. Aku hanya diberi sedikit waktu oleh atasanku untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiranku."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk maklum.

"Tak apa. Bisa kembali bertemu dengan Channie saja aku sudah sangat senang."

"Benarkah? Apa kau merindukanku selama aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat merindukanmu. Terkadang, aku ingin pergi menyusulmu ke California untuk sekedar bertemu denganmu dan kembali menghabiskan waktu sore kita dengan bermain di pantai, seperti saat kita kecil. Tapi, sepertinya kau bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengirimiku sebuah pesan singkat." beralih menatap Chanyeol dan tertawa.

"Yeah, begitulah jalan hidup seorang Park Chanyeol untuk saat ini." berucap lirih seraya tersenyum miris.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang Channie lakukan disini? Menatap bintang-bintang lagi?"

"Ya. Mereka begitu indah untuk diacuhkan begitu saja." berujar lirih dan kembali menatap langit.

Baekhyun kembali mengulas sebuah senyum dan ikut mengalihkan pandangannya keatas langit. Menatap sebuah bintang yang bersinar paling terang dan indah diantara yang lain.

"Channie, bintang yang bersinar paling terang itu apa namanya?"

"Sirius. Dia adalah sebuah bintang yang memiliki pancaran sinar paling terang diantara yang lainnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya keatas seolah ingin meraihnya.

"Dia sangat indah! Aku ingin membawanya pulang."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Eum! Dia sangat indah diantara yang lainnya. Aku ingin seperti Sirius. Meskipun langit malam begitu pekat dan kelam, namun ia tetap memancarkan sinarnya."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau adalah Sirius-ku yang paling cantik." mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kekehan ringan.

Baekhyun ikut menatap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ikut terkekeh bersama. Dan sesaat setelahnya, ia kembali menatap hamparan langit berbintang yang begitu luas.

"Channie, lalu bintang yang berada disamping Sirius itu apa?"

"Hm, itu adalah Sirius B. Dia adalah bintang yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan Sirius A, sang bintang utama. Dan Sirius A yang aku maksud adalah bintang yang kau tanyakan saat pertama tadi. Lihatlah! Bukankah mereka pasangan yang sangat indah? Sama-sama bersinar terang, dan memiliki tempat yang saling berdampingan."

"Ah, kau benar! Mereka memang terlihat sangat indah... Hm, jika aku adalah Sirius A, kalau begitu Channie jadi Sirius B ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan begitu antusias.

Namun keantusiasan yang ia pancarkan mendadak sirna seiring dengan pergerakan kepala Chanyeol yang menggeleng lemah alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hn? Kenapa Channie tidak mau? Kita kan selalu bersama-sama sejak dulu. Apa Channie sudah lupa?" mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak, Baekkie. Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya. Kita memang selalu bersama-sama. Tapi seperti yang kau ketahui, itu hanya terjadi saat dulu. Saat-saat dimana aku masih berada di Korea bersamamu. Mungkin... Aku lebih pantas untuk menjadi Canopus."

"Canopus?"

"Ya. Canopus adalah sebuah bintang yang menempati posisi kedua sebagai bintang yang bersinar paling terang setelah Sirius. Namun, dia sedikit berbeda jika dibandingkan Sirius A maupun Sirius B."

"Lalu, apa yang membuat Canopus berbeda dengan Sirius?"

"Jika Sirius A dapat terus bersama dengan Sirius B, namun tidak halnya dengan Canopus. Ia terletak di tempat yang jauh dengan Sirius. Selain itu, Canopus juga tidak seperti Sirius yang dapat selalu terlihat sepanjang tahun. Karena penampakan terbaik dari sang Canopus hanyalah saat akhir tahun. Atau lebih tepatnya, pada saat tanggal 28/29 Desember. Kau lihat? Bukankah itu lebih sesuai denganku? Aku saat ini tinggal dan bekerja di California. Aku pun tak dapat sering-sering berjumpa denganmu seperti saat dulu. Maka dari itu, jika nanti kau sudah menemukan Sirius B yang cocok untuk menemani dan mendampingi Sirius A, jangan lupa untuk memberitahukannya pada Canopus ya?" canda Chanyeol diakhir penjelasan panjangnya.

"Tapi–"

"Ah, ya... Baekkie, bolehkah jika aku memintamu untuk memberikan tiga hal padaku?"

"Tiga hal? A-apa itu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sejenak. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk dapat menghadap tepat didepan Baekhyun yang kini memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dan selang beberapa detik setelahnya, tubuh tegap Chanyeol segera menghambur dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan begitu posesif. Chanyeol semakin mempererat dekapannya dan lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajah tampannya diantara lekukan ceruk leher jenjang Baekhyun yang begitu harum. Dan memejamkan kedua matanya alih-alih mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat terkejut dan mencoba untuk mencerna kejadian tersebut.

"C-Channie..."

"Tidak, Baekkie. Kumohon, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Karena ini adalah permintaanku yang pertama." ujar Chanyeol lirih dan menyamankan posisinya.

Baekhyun pun hanya mampu tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan tubuh tegap Chanyeol untuk merengkuhnya dan menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan ditengah malam yang dingin.

.

.

.

**_I've never had the words to say,_**

**_But now I'm askin' you to stay_**

**_For a little while inside my arms,_**

**_And as you close your eyes tonight,_**

**_I pray that you will see the light,_**

**_That's shining from the stars above,_**

_._

**_._**

**_._**

**_And I say ..._**

_._

**_._**

**_._**

"Baekkie, aku mencintaimu."

Hanya seuntai frasa, namun mampu membuat tubuh Baekhyun mematung. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya seolah ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan bukanlah imajinasi belaka. Baru saja ia hendak membuka bibirnya untuk kembali berbicara, namun ia mengurungkannya saat sebuah suara lain milik Chanyeol yang telah menginterupsinya.

"Permintaanku yang kedua, cukup diamlah dan dengarkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Bisakah?"

Lagi, Baekhyun pun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol. Menantinya untuk segera mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Dulu, aku tak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan CINTA. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti seberapa pentingnya peranan CINTA dalam kehidupan ini. Namun semua terasa berbeda saat aku bertemu denganmu. Kau begitu cantik, dan kau begitu indah. Kau selalu mampu membuatku untuk merasakan sebuah kenyamanan saat aku berada didekatmu. Kau mampu membuatku untuk tertawa disaat aku sedang sedih."

"Dan hanya kau yang mampu menyadarkanku bahwa aku tengah jatuh cinta denganmu. Tahukah kau bagaimana kerasnya jantungku berdetak saat aku berada didekatmu? Tahukah kau bagaimana hancurnya aku saat melihatmu menangis? Tahukah kau seberapa frustasinya diriku saat aku jauh darimu? Dan... Tahukah kau bagaimana terlukanya Park Chanyeol saat melihat Byun Baekhyun, lelaki yang begitu ia cintai terlihat begitu nyaman dan bahagia saat tubuh rampingnya didekap dengan begitu posesif oleh Kris Wu?"

"C-Channie–"

"Tidak, Baekkie. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Karena aku takut. Aku takut jika nantinya kau justru memberikanku jawaban yang sebaliknya. Cukup dengan kau mengetahui bahwa aku mencintaimu sudah cukup untukku. Karena cinta, bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat dipaksakan." melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan begitu intens sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas merah muda yang ia simpan didalam saku jaket tebalnya.

"Ini untukmu, Baekkie. Aku membuatnya sendiri sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Kuharap kau menyukainya." menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan memilih untuk mendekatkan wajah tampannya dengan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Mencoba untuk mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta, sebelum kemudian mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat diatas bibir tipis Baekhyun yang manis. Menyesapnya perlahan seakan ia kini tengah menyesap sebuah madu terbaik. Melumatnya lembut seakan bibir tersebut adalah sebuah permen yang begitu manis. Dan sesaat setelahnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Happy valentine, Baekkie." berbisik lirih dan menghapus jejak saliva yang tergenang di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Mencoba untuk tersenyum lembut ditengah kedua matanya yang entah sejak kapan telah dipenuhi oleh genangan krystal bening.

"Channie, maafkan aku..."

"Tidak, Baekkie. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Cukup lupakan dan anggap aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu. Karena itu adalah permintaanku yang terakhir..."

"Channie–"

"Maaf, Baekkie. Aku harus pergi. Besok pagi aku sudah harus kembali ke California. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan semoga kau bahagia dengannya. Sampai jumpa, Baekkie." beranjak bangun dan segera melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya mampu termenung ditempatnya. Ia menggenggam erat valentine gift dari Chanyeol dengan tanpa sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung lebar Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh. Dapat ia rasakan kini tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan jatuhnya setetes krystal bening melalui sudut matanya.

"Kau salah, Channie. Meskipun Sirius B selalu berada disamping Sirius A, namun itu tak akan memiliki arti apapun. Karena kami adalah sama. Kami adalah sama-sama Sirius yang tak akan mungkin untuk bersatu. Berbeda dengan Canopus. Meskipun ia berada di tempat yang jauh dari Sirius, namun ia terlihat begitu spesial saat ia menampakkan dirinya. Karena Sirius memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Canopus."

.

.

.

.

**++_ More Than This : FIN_++**


End file.
